The following relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically to power control in New Radio (NR) systems.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a NR system).
A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE). In some cases, NR systems may support additional features (e.g., when compared to LTE systems) to improve the efficiency and flexibility of the system. For instance, NR systems may support ultra-reliable low latency communication (URLLC) between a UE and a base station to reduce the latency of high priority communications. However, conventional techniques for power control may not be suitable for wireless devices communicating using the additional features supported by NR systems.